legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Hero Factory Wiki
W dziale artykół tygodnia jest błąd . Jest napisane że Stringer omal nie zginoł ale uratował go Bulk a przecierz To był Surge a nie Stringer . Karikonie13 : Wzorowałem się na jego artykule. Nie miej mi za złe :-) [http://pl.legoherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:TheBioniclePL Just Do It] 13:21, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Czy zmienia się tutaj co tydzień artykuł tygodnia itp.? Pytam, bo nie jestem pewien.- Ł.owca1 15:18, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) : Tak, chociaż w tym tygodniu daliśmy sobie spokój - brak userów. Just Do It 15:23, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) Użytkownicy Czy w dziale użytkownicy nie powinno być wpisanych 7 userów zamiast 4 ?Karikonie13 14:30, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) no . albo nawet 8 bo jeszcze yumiko122 ... Karikonie13 14:31, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) a po karikonie13 od pauzy użytkowniczka zamiast użytkownik :-P ?Karikonie13 14:34, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) No i powinien być jeszcze wujek Muge, który mimo małej aktywności odpowiada za grafike tygodnia.CaptainObvious 16:14, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) : Nie małej, tylko żadnej. Zimportujesz parę artów z EB, to cię wpiszę b_p Just Do It 16:21, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Artykuły Czy kopiujemy artykuły, których jeszcze niema z EB, czy robimy sami (chodzi mi o Toxic Reapa, Thornraxx lub Tresher)? I jeszcze jedno: Czy mamy tu jakieś gotowe szablony?- Ł.owca1 17:12, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) : Tak, wciąż jest sporo artykułów, które można skopiować z EB. Szablony tutaj specjalnie współgrają z tymi z EB, aby można było łatwiej edytować strony. Tak więc, kiedy edytujesz jakiś art na EB, wystarczy wejść w Tryb Źródłowy i skopiować niemal wszystko, poza szablonami, które są na końcu i którami zajmę się w najbliższym czasie. Oczywiście, takie wyrażenia jak Plik: Przykład.jpg nie zadziałają tutaj, ponieważ nie ma tutaj takiego pliku, tak więc trzeba po prostu przesłać dany plik i wstawić go w odpowiednie miejsce. Wszelkie pytania na dyskusję. Just Do It 19:22, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jeszcze jedno. Radziłbym kopiować arty, które już powinny tu być. Toxic Reapa i inne postaci o których wspomniałeś są dosyć świeże. Wciąż nie ma artykułów o chociażby zwierzętach Quatros. Tak więc, zalecałbym zakatualizowanie, a dopiero później, dalsze rozwijanie. : Ps. Przepraszam, za brak aktywności w ostatnich tygodniach. Jest to spowodowane brakiem czasu, związanym z ilością wiki, na których edytuję oraz końcem roku szkolnego -.-' Just Do It 19:28, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Logo Wyskrobałem dzisiaj nowe logo oraz wygląd Strony Głównej. Podoba się? ;-) Just Do It 13:24, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) Co za człowiek zmienił stronę główną?! - Ł.owca1 18:22, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Użytkownik Miesiąca Przedłużam tą sekcję na następny miesiąc, ze względu na to, że wyznaczyłem Łowcę dopiero w połowie Lipca. TBPLdyskusja 06:28, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Nadrub zaległości z użytkownikami ... Karikonie13 07:46, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) : Nadrób zaległości ze słownikiem ortograficznym, emo-kucu. Aku'umo'' 09:02, sie 17, 2012 (UTC)' ::: Nadrób zaległości z podpisem, i odwal się od moich użytkowników, bo za niedługo całe FB będzie tu miało bana <.< TBPLdyskusja 06:28, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) :::: 1. Masz coś do podpisu? 2. Bana? Za co? Za zwrócenie uwagi na brak znajomości ortografii? 3. Ty też? ''Aku'umo'' 07:46, sie 18, 2012 (UTC)' :::: ': TBP... jakby Ci to powiedzieć... HF'owe dziwki głosu nie mają sam jesteś emo-kuc Karikonie13 16:05, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) : "Ff"cale nie ''Akuumo'' 07:46, sie 18, 2012 (UTC)' Tło Nie podoba mi się nowe tło. To znaczy... stare było lepsze. A to nowe gorsze. Chociażby dlatego, że jest za małe na mój monitor ;P ViktoriaForever! 09:48, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) :Tego się obawiałem ._. W takim razie zmienię na poprzednie. TBPLdyskusja 14:32, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) :To dobrze, ponieważ tamto nieźle wyglądało, ale było trochę za ciemne. - Ł.owca1 13:34, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) czy tylko ja mam tło : białe pole z jakąś czerwoną rurką przechodzącą przez środek ? Karikonie13 14:41, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) :Jeśli używasz jakiegoś magicznego urządzenia, np. komórki, z rozdzielczością ekranu 2 x 2, to tak, tylko ty >_< TBPLdyskusja 14:59, wrz 12, 2012 (UTC) komputera z normalnym dużo calowym ekranem...Karikonie13 (dyskusja) 17:46, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) Bardziej podobał mi się stary wygląd i skórka. Poza tym strona główna nie ma ładu i składu. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 16:21, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) :Pozwól, że ukończę najpierw tę skórkę. Niektóre elementy muszę zmenić, ze względu na niepoprawne działanie. Przy okazji dodam parę opcji, i te będziemy ewentualnie cofać, jeśli nie przypadną do gustu. TBPL(Dyskusja) 17:14, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) :Aaaaa... Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że nad nią pracujesz... Myślałem, że jest już skończona. Nie znam się na projektowaniu wyglądu wiki.- Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:29, lis 9, 2012 (UTC) :Uf... Całe szczęście, że ta paskudna skórka zniknęła.... Akuumo 09:49, lis 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Widziałeś ją chociaż? O.o Ale spokojnie, będziesz miał okazję. Najpóźniej jutro ją wprowadzę ;3 TBPL(Dyskusja) 09:52, lis 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jutro już dawno za nami, a skórki nie ma... '=t ViktoriaForever! 15:44, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) :Bo mam problem z jednym modułem , i nie umiem go rozwiązać . A że jest on dość istotny, to dopóki tego nie ogarnę, nie będzie skórki. <:I TBPL(Dyskusja) 20:57, lis 12, 2012 (UTC) No dobra: ponieważ średnio ostatnio mam czas, aby edytować, więc do rzeczy. Skórka przypomina mi Windows XP, poza tym sądzę, że poprzednia była lepsza. Wiem, że pewnie zrobienie czegoś nie jest łatwe, jednak naprawdę wcześniejsza bardziej mi się podobała. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 20:19, lis 14, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli skórka się nie podoba (weżcie jednak pod uwagę również stronę usera, układ komentarzy na blogach, zaokrąglenie brzegów wielu elementów jak np. spotlighty i inne pierdoły, na które może nie zwróciliście uwagi) to oczywiście przywrócę starą. Wyjątkiem będzie obecna nawigacja, która musi pozostać jaka jest, jako że poprzednia zapisana była w złym kodzie. Tak więc nawigacja musi zostać, mogę ewentualnie zmienić jej kolorystykę. :) A na razie, *werble*: Głosowanko: Skórka Super, wszystko mi się podoba. Beznadziejna, przywróć WSZYTKIE stare elementy. Tylko niektóre moduły mi się NIE podobają (jakie?) Tylko niektóre moduły mi się podobają (jakie?) --TBPL(Dyskusja) 22:39, lis 14, 2012 (UTC) "Aktywność na wiki" wygląda beznadziejnie i do dupy. Widać, że TBP to robił... ViktoriaForever! 16:16, lis 16, 2012 (UTC) :No i po co ten głupi kmentarz? <.< Mówiłem, nie spodoba się, to zmieniamy. TBPL(Dyskusja) 07:41, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) :A jak inaczej Vox miał Ci przekazać, że zjebałeś? Muge 18:46, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's think Muge! Może, "Zjebałeś TBP."?? TBPL(Dyskusja) 21:14, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Czemu nie macie jeszcze zdjęć setów na 2013 rok, lamusy? ViktoriaForever! 16:00, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) Nie mamy, bo jest za mało informacji, nic nawet nie wiadomo na temat setów, czy fabuły. Poza tym spójrz na ''Nowości w prawym dolnym rogu strony głównej >.< Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:55, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) Mi chodzi o to, czemu nie ma tych zdjęć na wiki, w przesłanych plikach, w artykułach? Co z tego, że nic o nowych setach nie wiecie, to chyba nie przeszkadza, by przesłać obrazki, wstawić je do artykułów i napisać "xxx zostanie wydany w pierwszej połowie 2013 r."? >.> Na EB się tak robiłoViktoriaForever! 17:38, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, można tak zrobić. Tylko nadal nie widzę większego sensu, skoro artykuł będzie składał się z szablonu i jednego zdania, ale... w sumie, to czemu nie... będzie więcej artów. - Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 21:22, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ej, mośki, pojawił się już zwiastun serialu oraz gry, a wy nadal nie macie na wiki nic dotyczącego HF 2013? <.> ViktoriaForever! 18:07, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) Spokojnie, już się za to biorę ;) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 19:50, gru 19, 2012 (UTC) No nareszcie :D BTW tu jest dość sporo skrinów z tego zwiastunu, mogą się przydać. ViktoriaForever! 09:25, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, na pewno się przydadzą :) Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 14:27, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Święta Bożego Narodzenia 2012 Wszystkiego, co najlepsze życzę wszystkim userom HF wiki z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia :D Ł.owca1 (dyskusja) 18:14, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Na święta się nie załapałem, ale w nowym roku 2013 życzę wam zarówno sukcesów w rozwijaniu wikii, jak i tych bardziej osobistych ;) Najlepszego, TBPL(Dyskusja) 16:39, sty 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- http://imgur.com/a/nFoJ4/all - kolejna dawka skrinów ViktoriaForever! 21:25, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) :Dzięki, Voxiu. TBPL(Dyskusja) 21:46, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) :Przyjrzałem się do zdjęcie z Evo... :tam jest klka Aquagonów zamiast jednego - Piotrhero ::No a dlaczego niby ma być jeden? O.e ViktoriaForever! 15:27, sty 6, 2013 (UTC)